The Hereafter
by LovingWords
Summary: Jacob has just witnessed the woman that he loves marry another man, well, vampire. Soon she will be transformed and in turn become his enemy. Ada is haunted by a past she is trying to escape. Little do they know, their worlds are about to collide, spiraling them into a future that is uncertain. AU. Jacob/Ada. More in profile.
1. Ada

**Chapter Play List:**  
-Slow Ride by Foghat  
-Analyse by Thom Yorke (The Eraser Album)  
-Maps by Rogue Wave (Original Artist Preferred)

**Ada's POV**

_Holy shit it's cold. Now I wish I had paid a little extra to have the heater fixed in this damn thing._

The mist that had covered the roads all morning had begun to clear little by little as the day progressed. I was able to see the tops of the evergreens that lined the highway and the small shrubs that lived at their base. A light drizzle fell from the sky and the windshield wipers of my car squeaked back and forth across the window giving it all they had. The temperatures outside had dropped in the night and had only crept over the 45 degree mark. It was September, and in the north, winter started early.

I huffed loudly, annoyed with myself and my ignorance. No my stupidity is more like it. I had known I was going to head north and I knew it would be colder than what I was used to. However I couldn't help myself. I stole a quick glance to the passenger seat where the old leather case cradled my brand new vintage Canon Canonet camera. Sure it had been a tad bit over priced, and the battery compartment had a small amount of corrosion, but that could be easily fixed. It worked like a charm and I couldn't wait for my next stop to see the images it produced.

_Shit. Who needs heat anyway? My baby could get me from point A to point B easily enough. Why ask for more?_

My baby was a blue on blue 1965 Ford Mustang with a 2.8 liter engine and a hardtop, from Arizona.

_Just thinking about it gives me chills._

I turned the music up, allowing my mind to be distracted. I listened to the tunes of _Slow Ride_ flow through my ears.

I sighed.

_My baby._

The guy that sold it to me was about a year older than me, and man was he sad to see it go.

"It's for college." He kept saying, like that would actually make him feel better.

I nodded politely trying to keep my distance as he showed me the different parts of the car. The seats were torn to shreds and as I looked at the huge Rottweiler, which was growling from the back yard, I suddenly understood why the dog was so pissed. I was taking his damn chew toy away. Seats were fixable. All I needed to do was buy a couple of black seat covers from the local super store, and I would be good to go. Hell, even the messed up leather dashboard I could stand. It was the engine and the purr of the car that would make or break this deal. I listened intently as he climbed into the driver's seat to rev it up.

_Purred like a kitty cat._

I smiled.

I checked everything over as much as I knew how. It sounded the way a mechanic in Texas had told me it should. I didn't know a lot, just little know-how's I had picked up here and there. That was enough to get by so if anything was wrong other than the engine, I was pretty much screwed. The guy was not urging me to buy it which was a really good sign of a "non-scammer". This guy looked like a good guy, maybe too nice. He kept looking at me like I was some girl at the bar he could actually pick up.

"So how old are you?" He asked as he leaned against the hood of the car.

I mentally rolled my eyes, "About to turn 19." I lied. I was hoping that he would pick up my mood and back off. No such luck.

"Oh." He said pleasingly. "So are you going to college around here as well?"

"No." He was starting to make me nervous, "I am heading up north. Look. I am running a little late. I really need to finalize the deal today." I said bluntly.

"Okay." He said straightening himself. "6500."

I looked over the baby blue finish and patted the hood. I wasn't surprised. It was about $1500 over my budget; but it was going towards this guy's college fund.

_Yeah. That seemed like a good excuse. Plus, I already had a name for her._

_Lola._

I stroked the cherry wood steering wheel lovingly, and then drew my attention back to the road. My song was playing and I was going to enjoy this. My fingers began to drum along with the beats as I let my head rock with the music.

I remembered looking at the map earlier and did a quick estimation in my head of about how long it would take me to get to my next stop. I had just left Raymond and had been on US 101 for a while now, so roughly 2 or 2 ½ hours before my arrival in Forks, Washington. That meant when I got there I would have time to get my room, get started on my images, and head out in search of a job before everything closed down. I had already decided I would work there for a couple weeks, trying to put a little more cash into my account. After the camera I forced myself to stop at the next ATM to view my balance.

_$5,734.22, I'd have to be more careful. _

Even with me stopping in every state for a couple weeks, working Monday through Saturday, I only earned $650. Which basically paid for the gas, but I needed food too, lots of food. My appetite was outrageous. So to help out, I slept in my car more often and only stopped at hotels when I needed a shower. It got embarrassing when other people noticed the smell before I did, but you do what you have to in order to survive. I sighed loudly.

_I shouldn't have bought that camera. I already have two canons. Why did I get a third!?_

It was my weakness. It was my obsession, my therapy in a way also. I remember being a little kid and my mother buying my first camera. It was funny now looking back on how I was in love with that little pink disposable camera. How I had used up the entire roll of film on a pretty blue rock I had found in our backyard. When she took me to pick up the photos I was amazed at the glossy pieces of paper that contained images that I took. She noticed it then, how much I loved photography. Mothers are strange like that, they sense things before you do.

After that day she bought me some photography books with pretty pictures and a couple more disposables. I was hooked. I guess that's why in about every state I would stop at the local library and "check-out" a couple of books. It became a bad habit or … tradition that I needed to drop. I craved to learn more about the different techniques and lightings that could change each image. A little light hear could highlight this part and a little dark there could add drama.

Each time I stopped for my two weeks I traveled around in search of a job, camera in hand. Small towns were what I prefer; quiet, subtly and they always have the good stories. The old men who chat in front of the barber shop telling each other tales of their youth. The young woman drinking coffee at the small café and bakery; reading quietly to herself. The children playing on the playground their only worry being tagged "It". People were my thing. I guess because I knew I could never be a part of them. Not really, anyway. I kept my distance and only talked when I had to. It didn't stop me from snapping though.  
That triggered it.

_**A flash blinded my mind and there I was again. In a room filled with family photos, blood splattered across their smiling faces. My hands were slick with wetness and my body trembling from the fear. The couch was stained with red and a woman screaming in pain at my feet.**_

I slammed on the breaks coming to a complete stop on the side of the road. A car behind me honked as they swerved around me. My breaths were heavy; my hands clutching the steering wheel for dear life and sweat began to bead down my face. I closed my eyes while drawing in a long deep breath. It allowed my mind to calm down while my body regained composure.

I closed my eyes as I whispered, "One… Two… Three…" releasing the air from my lungs.

_Everything is okay. Everything is fine. Relax._

I shook my head, wiping away the unwelcomed thoughts. I looked up to see a sign that said "Welcome to Forks".

_Holy crap. Two hours already?_ I looked at my watch, my hand still trembling just a little. _Hmph. Guess so._

It took me a few more moments to compose myself. I pulled back onto the road and headed into the small town.

_I can't believe I allowed my mind to wonder that far off. I have to get myself back in control. People's lives are at stake here._

I knew the hotel was on 101 from the directions the woman had given me over the phone. I had found this place online at the last library stop.

The Forks Motel was cute, much nicer than the dumps I had stayed in before. I checked out the ratings and what they had to offer. I felt confident about me finding a job so I opted for the tub/shower combo. I felt myself get excited about taking a bath. A long. Hot. Bath.

_God, it's like having a whole body orgasm!_

I finally saw it up ahead just to the right. I signaled and pulled up to the front doors under the awning. I could already smell the cold wetness of this place.

_Perfect, my kind of weather._

I headed inside and up to the front desk where a rather round woman greeted me. Inside was rather cozy with a plush seating area and home style decorations. The wall near-by was covered in pictures that had to been collected over the years by the locals. They were candid shots, and all black and white. It was a nice touch.

"Hello, I'm Debbie. Do you have a reservation sweetie?" She asked me pulling me away from my distractions.

"Yes, my name is Ada Matthews; I called yesterday for a reservation." I smiled sweetly trying not to seem so nervous. Being around other people did that.

Hopefully she won't ask me for my I.D. I knew I looked older than what my actual age was, but I hated using my fake one. It was very well done, very believable, but it still made me fidget.

"Oh, of course, I remember, wow all the way from California huh?" She lit up like a frickin' Christmas tree. "Vacation?"

"Yeah, found this place online and thought it was just so cute! I just had to stay here for a couple weeks as I was passing through." I said trying not to sound like I had said it several times before, to several other receptionists.

_Act normal. Act normal. Act normal…_

She eyed me with a smile. "Well we are so glad you could come up and stay. We love to see people come in to visit. So you will be staying for two weeks?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good, good. It will give you time to look around." She paused a moment to grab a key and type some things into the computer. It was obvious that they had just upgraded to the computer system, since she was using only her index fingers to type. I took another moment to look around and noticed a mirror behind the desk, my ungodly appearance frowning back at me.

Okay. Not my best moments.

My stringy coffee colored hair was bundled on top of my head in a traditional messy bun. Although you couldn't notice with it up, my hair had caramel highlights that I had done a couple weeks ago in a superstore. I was getting pretty good at it also. I couldn't help but notice the bags under my eyes.

_Did I really look this tired?_

The grey eyes that mirrored my own were rimmed in red from lack of sleep. I ran a hand over my face turning away from the mirror. The pleasantly plump woman was still slowly typing away.

Once she was done she smiled at the screen as though she had just accomplished something great. "Now how will you be paying for this?"

"Visa. Two weeks, upfront. " I said hesitantly. I hated using the card, but withdrawing a large amount was too risky to carry around in my pocket. Plus it would look weird dishing out over $700 in cash to the woman. That gets people involved that you don't want involved, aka Cops. Only people on the run would use that much cash and those people get asked questions. Sure, I _was_ on the run. I just didn't want anyone else to know that.

"Okay, we have you in room 8. It's on the first floor just around the corner." The pleasant woman said handing me my card after swiping it. She pulled out a couple of pamphlets and handed them to me along with my key. "Here is some information about the local activities, restaurants, stores, and beaches we recommend you go to."

"Thanks." _This would help out a lot in the search of a job._

"Alright, I think you are all set up. I hope you have a great stay and please feel free to let me know if you need anything." She added cheerfully, I nodded a thank you again and headed back out the door towards my car.

My room was literally right around the corner like she said it would be. I parked right in front and started to grab my things from the trunk. As soon as I opened the door I felt a sense of relief. The walls were a comforting pale tan with store bought paintings of beach scenes above each bed. The bedspread, along with the curtains, had a matching ugly commercial print. There was a small sitting area where I dumped my messenger bag and dropped a couple duffels into the chair.

_Not too shabby._

I took another moment to take in the room but not a long one. I couldn't wait any longer. I hurried to the bathroom and froze as I peered past the porcelain toilet staring directly at the glorious white tub before me. I felt my whole body relax as I went to lock the room door, stripping on my way back to the bathroom. Tossing shoes one way and socks the other. My shirt and pants landed on top of the T.V. and my undies just outside the bathroom door. Soon I was soaking in a steaming tub of hot bubble water, with my long legs stretched out over the side.

"Heavenly." I whispered out loud, sinking even lower into the tub.


	2. Jacob

Chapter Playlist:  
-Thoughtless by Evanescence  
- Alone I Break by Korn  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Jacob's POV**

The trees whipped past me in blurs of green as I pressed my paws against the cold ground. I pushed myself as fast as my legs would allow tracing the familiar border; Embry right on my tail.

_I can handle this assignment. I don't need babysitting, especially from Embry__..._

_Uh, dude. You do remember I can hear you right?_ Embry interrupted. He was right behind me trying to keep up.

I rolled my eyes and came to a complete stop. Embry, who wasn't really paying attention, smacked right into the back end of me.

_Man Embry pay attention._ I snapped.

_Sorry. Geez_**. **Embry thought trotting a few feet away. _When are you going to stop being such a whiny bit-_

_Don't finish that thought,_ I growled.

Leave it to Embry to say what everyone was thinking. Ever since the wedding they have been on high alert, and not for vampires. Nope. It was me they were keeping an eye on, like I would actually go after the son of a bitch leech. I should, but I couldn't.

_This is so frustrating. Why would Bella choose this? How can she love him? I mean, it. _I thought as I began to walk back down my assigned path.

_It's her choice_. Embry urged obviously butting in.

That was it. I turned on him in a second, growling and baring my fangs I lowered myself ready to pounce.

_Dude, calm down. You're being stupid. You know I can kick your ass. _He pressed.

I attacked snapping at his face. He whipped out of the way at the last second head butting me in my ribs. The breath was knocked out of me taking me only a moment to recover. I whirled around biting down hard on his tail. He howled, and then turned on me clamping his teeth onto my right shoulder blade. Before he could bear down any harder I pulled on his tail sending him flying into the nearest tree. He hit with a loud crunch and fell to the forest floor. It only took a second for him to recover and he was back on his feet. He bent his legs into a crouch. Now it was a face off.

_Embry! Jacob! Stop!_ Sam's booming voice echoed in our heads.

We both froze, still growling at one another.

_I said cut it out! Now!_ Sam's voice commanded.

We stopped.

_What is your deal man!_ Embry shouted into my mind. _We know you're hurting Jake! We all see it even without being in your head, but if you keep pulling this shit you really are going to be alone. _

He started to head back towards town. He was limping.

_Embry-_ I started after him.

_Don't follow me_. He sneered.

I watched him go then swiped at the ground.

_Shit._

I heard Sam mentally sigh. _Come back in. We need to have a talk._

Then he was silent.

I still sensed Embry but all the mental insults and violence in his head kept me from saying anything. I let out a long exasperated sigh and started trotting back to the beach where I last saw Sam.

As soon as I reached the forest edge, I formed back into a human, feeling my bones shift and my muscles tighten back into their natural positions. Pulling on the shorts that were attached to my ankle, I stopped to scan the beach. Sam was standing near an old fire pit waiting. I walked slowly, still feeling like a schmuck for the way I acted towards Embry.

_But he had it coming._

I shook my head.

_I am so messed up_. I thought running a hand through my hair.

I reached where Sam was and I waited for him to speak. He kept looking at the waves sway back and forth across the dark sand. It was getting awkward and I was about to say something when he started.

"We know she isn't home yet because your dad has kept in contact with Charlie. We don't know when they're going to change her. However, that is not the issue. The issue here is that Bella wants this." Sam said as he continued to stare at the shore. My fist tightened. Sensing my anger beginning to build Sam turned to me. "I am not saying this to upset you. It is a fact. We have not had this problem and we are trying to decide how to handle it. No one feels comfortable with attacking Bella, especially if this is what she chooses for herself."

My hands clenched even tighter. I could feel my nails breaking the skin of my palms.

"So what do we do Jacob?" Sam asked turning his attention back to the ocean. He sounded almost like a lost boy who had no clue. Really, we were all lost because of this. "Do we kill the woman you love because she chose what she believed to be the right path for her? Or do we let her go on and be happy?"

That hit me hard. I could see the turmoil in his eyes as he turned back to face me. I could feel the disgust, the helplessness, and the understanding radiate off of him.

I hung my head.

"I don't know." I whispered. In all honesty I knew what my heart wanted. It wanted her to be happy, even if that meant I was out of the picture.

_She would be a monster and I would be the dog still in love. _

Sam patted me on the shoulder. "Everyone agrees that it's not our place to decide. It's your decision. Choose wisely, we will be waiting."

With that he headed off into the darkness of the forest, leaving me behind wallowing in my suffering.

_Bella. _I thought as I closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze circle around my torso and up through my hair.

I opened my eyes and walked over to the familiar drift wood I had visited often. It was almost like a grave site. I only came here to mourn, now, I came to decide.

Images of Bella flashed through my mind as I took my place upon the crevice of the wood. The first was her as a kid. Her curly brown locks framing her face as she splashed happily in the shallow waters with Charlie watching closely. Then the image changed and I was reminded of her first day back to the beach not too long ago. Her awkwardness and her poor attempt at flirting. Finally, the last good memory was of her and I dancing beneath the trees. Her hair brown and curly like it had been as a child tossed upon the crown of her head. Her dress swaying back and forth against my legs as we stepped in small circles.

I rested my head in my hands. I knew my decision, but saying it out loud would be the hardest step.

I stood abruptly shaking the thoughts from my mind. First things first, I needed to talk to Embry.

Once I got to Emily's I carefully came inside stepping into the small yellow kitchen. Emily looked up briefly from her coffee and breakfast to give me a small smile.

She nodded to the living room. "He's watching T.V." She whispered.

I smiled back not putting much into it.

Shuffling quietly into the living room I rounded the big sofa where Embry was sprawled out on and took a seat in the overstuffed recliner. Embry's eyes narrowed at the TV screen as he flipped through the channels faster. I put my elbows on my knees keeping my eyes on the screen and sighed. Embry shifted on the couch uncomfortably clearing his throat.

I grinned.

He stopped channel surfing to watch some British guy tell us about surviving in the wild. We watched intently as the man attempted several times to build a fire with his shoe laces and a stick. When the man broke the stick for the third time Embry and I both let out a chuckle at the same time. Embry caught himself and went silent quickly, remembering I was still there.

"Ah, come on man." I said loudly, "I know I am a total jerk and I am sorry."

Embry's eyes went wide and I heard a fork clink against a plate from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes slouching back into the chair.

"Lord, here we go." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Embry asked still staring.

_Better get this over with. Just like ripping off a band aid._

"I said I was sorry." I repeated it slower this time, looking Embry dead in the eye.

His jaw dropped. "Wow, I thought it would take a few days, if even that, for you to apologize."

I rolled my eyes again, "I'm not that bad."

Embry gave me a look while Emily coughed loudly from the kitchen.

"Okay. Maybe I am, so what. I said sorry, now how about you forgive me so I can go about my business?" He was starting to irritate me again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said leaning back into the couch. It was quiet for a moment. Then before I could react he jetted forward and punched me in the arm.

"What was that for?" I shouted grabbing my throbbing arm.

"For being a total douche." He laughed. He stood up and headed into the kitchen, me standing to follow still clutching my arm.

"At least your limp is gone." I teased.

"Shut up." He said over his shoulder.

"Emily do you have any muffins left?" Embry asked sweetly.

"In the oven." She replied smiling at us, "I swear you two act like you're married sometimes."

"Didn't you know?" Embry threw his arm around my shoulders, "We totally are!"

I shoved him off, "Get off dude!"

Emily rolled her eyes at the joke. She then got up to put away her plate in the sink along with the others we had left this morning.

Just as I shoved the last bit of muffin in my mouth that Embry had given me, Sam walked in with Paul and Quil in tow. Sam immediately went to Emily's side wrapping his arm around her waist as she continued to wash the dishes. She turned slightly to give him a kiss.

_Ugh._ I groaned internally.

Everyone then took a seat at the small round table. I couldn't tell if everyone felt terribly uncomfortable at the close proximity or what was coming. Sam squeezed in between Embry and Quil across from me as everyone fell silent.

"Jake," Sam nodded, "I know we talked just a while ago but I wanted to ask if you had come to a decision."

_This is all too formal_, I thought._ I __don't__ like it._

"Yeah, I have." I said. Everyone remained quiet awaiting my answer. Emily had turned her attention to our small meeting to hear what I had to say. I had forgotten that she and Bella had gotten along. Knowing her caring personality she wouldn't want anything to happen to Bella even if she disagreed with her decisions. I smiled at the thought.

"Jake?" Quil urged.

I looked around the table until my eyes fell upon Sam. "Leave her be," was all I said and it was like a weight had been lifted off everyone's shoulders. Except Paul who just slouched back into the chair with a blank face. I would have to search his mind later.

I watched as Emily sighed with a smile and returned back to the dishes stacking them with masterful skills.

"What about the elders?" I asked quickly interrupting the mood. It was strange putting my dad in that category, but I had to know what they would say.

"They are the ones who agreed that it should be your choice," Sam said in a reassuring way. "So they will abide by your decision."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

_Well, Bella would get her happy ending_. I thought to myself. _At least one of us would._


	3. Dark Ally

**_Hello,_**

**_So I thought I should go ahead and add something to introduce myself. My name is Brandi, but everyone calls me "B".  
I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I understand things are a little slow but not every story starts off fast. So, expect things to pick up.  
More to come soon!  
Thanks for reading and you shall hear from me again!  
xoxo  
"B" _**

* * *

**Ada's POV**

I stared into darkness.

My eyes shifted slowly back and forth in search of any kind of light source. Feeling that my eyes had adjusted I stood cautiously and turned in a slow circle; still no light.

That's good enough for me, I thought.

My hands reached out in search of the door handle. Touching the cool metal I opened the door allowing light to spill into my small hotel bathroom. I walked over to the bed where an old cardboard box sat. Inside was all the equipment I would need. Trays to hold the chemicals, an enlarger for the negatives, a timer, a safelight, and tongs would get me started in my set up.

Giddy with anticipation I realized it had been a couple weeks since I last developed a roll of film.

I pulled out the trays and other materials, taking them all into the bathroom where I would set them up. After a few more trips back and forth I had everything laid out and ready to go.

Its going to be a tight squeeze, I concluded looking around in the small bathroom. The counter was only two feet from the opposing wall and the distance from the door to the tub was only five. Not your average size for a dark room but it would work all the same.

With the lights off I reached above the sink and using a dry wash cloth I twisted the light bulb out of its socket. I could feel the heat from the bulb radiate through the cloth as I set it carefully on the counter. The simple red light bulb I had bought at the local store would work as my safelight. Quickly, I reached once more above the sink to twist this bulb into place. With a flick of the light switch the bulb filled the room with a red glow.

"Perfect," I said out loud closing the door behind me.

Everything I needed was right in front of me so I began to work, moving from one step to the next with ease. The two film canisters sat next to the photo enlarger. I opened the first and unraveled it from its roll. Laying the negative out on the counter I inspected each thumbnail before cutting them into strips of six. After doing the same with the second film canister I slid the first section of negatives into the enlarger. As I began to expose each strip in the enlarger I remembered the first time I ever used a dark room.

_I stand in a glowing red room next to my mother. She is wearing her favorite yellow blouse with her favorite pair of jeans. Her hands are soft as the move me closer to the photo enlarger. I can remember feeling nervous and excited all at once. It is my thirteenth birthday and my parents had signed me up for a photography class at a downtown studio as a surprise._

_It amazed me how many different ways people saw the world. One project that the photographer had his students due was of an old brick wall that was just around the corner. Some portrayed it as urban by capturing the graffiti that was splashed across the bricks. Others portrayed it was beautiful and romantic in black and whites. _

"_Okay, so now that you have exposed the negative to light using the enlarger we are going to carefully place the photo paper into the first tray." Mr. Carson instructed pulling me back from my dream world. "The first tray is filled with a liquid better known as the photographic developer. It will do just as its name says, develop the photograph."_

_Mr. Carson was a different sort of man. He was tall, with a long nose and a strong chin, his hair was always pulled back in a pony tail and he had a bad habit of pushing his glasses back up on his nose using his middle finger. However, he was cool. Always listened and always wanted to know the reasoning behind each and every picture. Mr. Carson understood that photographs were not just paper but a point of view with meaning._

"_Okay, carefully sweetie." My mom told me as I allowed the photo paper to sink beneath the surface of the liquid. _

_I stole a quick look around the room. It was embarrassing enough that I was the youngest one here, but my mom insisting that she stay with me for my first class made it worse._

"_Mom, do you have to stay for the whole time?" I asked as casually as possible. I didn't want to make her feel bad, but I was thirteen now, I could handle two hours of being alone._

_She smiled sweetly at me and brushed a strand of hair from my eye. "You are thirteen now." She stated as she looked at her watch. "There is only an hour left, how about I call dad to come get me and you can stay here the rest of the time. If it goes well I won't have to come back with you for the next class, deal?"_

_I nodded in agreement. _

"_Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug._

_She squeezed me extra tight before kissing me on the cheek and heading for the door. As she left she whispered something to the instructor then gave me a wave before exiting through the circular black door._

_I felt triumphant standing there alone looking down into the clear liquid as the image of my mother and father laughing together began to appear. _

The world became clearer now that I felt myself return to the small bathroom. A hot tear rolled down my cheek and splashed into the liquid chemical on the counter. I had robotically completed each task just as I had many times before. I was in my own world of black and whites. Forgetting the past and moving to the here and now. This is what kept me going, kept me moving, and kept me distracted from the events that had already taking place.

As each print was submerged into the liquid chemicals the strong stench filled my nostrils. It was like aromatherapy to me, so familiar and comforting.

Using the tongs I took the developed images from the trays and hung the dripping papers from a thick string that I had tied from the towel rack to the shower head. As the images dried I carefully disposed of the chemicals and cleaned up the work area. Once I was done I moved down the string to the most recent images, examine my artwork.

I smiled at the friendly faces, remembering when I took each one; so many unaware of my presence. The landscapes I had captured were so unreal and eerie with the early morning fog floating in between the trees and greenery.

Not bad, just need more practice, I thought.

I was almost to the end when something in one of the portraits caught my eye.

There, in the dark most of the trees a shadowed face was in view. It was a wolf. This caught me off guard as I continued to stare into the black eyes of this creature. There was something strange about the way it looked so aware of my presence. Its eyes watching me as I unknowingly captured an image of his hiding place. The wolf stood between two trees that were cover in moss and was partially camouflaged by the forests floor.

Just then the egg timer went off. The ringing echoed against the walls before I grabbed it from the toilet lid to turn it off.

Looking at my wrist watch I realized I needed to hurry. I quickly went over each image one more time before determining it safe to open the door. Once I exited the small bathroom, I pulled on my nice pair of jeans and brushed out my hair. One quick glance to the mirror and another tug at the blouse I had put on I knew I was ready to go.

I entered the Smoke House Restaurant with a ring of the bell that was hung just above the door. People were scattered among the tables eating or waiting for their lunch to arrive. The walls were wood paneled and an old fisherman's rod hung near the door. Each wooden table was accessorized with pepper, salt, ketchup, and a napkin dispenser; which reminded more of a woodsy diner.

My attention was drawn to the blonde girl behind the counter. She looked about my age and was apparently annoyed with my standing in front of the doorway. Then again, I would be annoyed as well if I was caught wearing the tacky green uniform she had on. It had short capped sleeves with a white collar and buttons trailing down the center of the dress.

Hoping to God they didn't have extras I quickly stepped to the counter where she was.

Her green eyes narrowed ever so slightly before she pulled out her notepad from her apron and her pencil from behind her ear.

"What can I get you?" She said slapping a smile on her face.

I stole a quick glance at her name tag, "hi Lauren, I was actually here to see about a possible job opening?"

Her face fell a little and her eyes did a quick once over me.

"The manager is actually not here today, but I know we are not hiring right now." She said chillingly. "However they Rivers Edge may be hiring. It's on the reservation about 20 minutes from here."

She gave me the fakest sweet smile I had ever seen. I returned the favor before leaving the restaurant, knowing full well that hell would freeze over before I would get a job here.

Climbing back into my car I reversed and headed back down the road towards the sign I had seen before that would point me in the direction of the reservation.

La Push was where it was, and La Push is where I would go.

I hope that girl was telling the truth. I peered into my rear view mirror; catching a glance at three dark haired boys walking into the café.

The drive to the reservation was an interesting one. I felt distracted as I constantly looked to the trees in search of the wolf I had seen before.

"Don't be silly," I told myself. "What are the odds of you seeing another one in this town?"

I laughed at the thought and carried on down the road.

After a few wrong turns and a quick stop at the Lonesome Creek Convenience store I found myself parked in front of the Quileute Rivers Edge Restaurant.

The restaurant was quaint and definitely a tourist spot swarming with locals. Unlike the Smoke House there was no bell to greet me when I walked inside, just warmth. The history of the Quileute's was used as decorations. Images so old they looked as though they would fall apart if taken from their frame were scattered about the place. It was homier than a regular restaurant.

As I stood there I found myself looking for someone who could help me out. Just then a dark haired girl came from the back and smiled once she noticed me. Her presence radiated friendliness and her hair was tied in a long braid down her back.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hello, I am here about a possible job? A girl named Lauren from the Smoke House sent me this way," I told her with a smile.

The girl instantly brightened, "Have you ever waitressed before?"

Oh, little did she know. I remarked to myself before answering, "Yes, quite a few times."

"Excellent! When can you start?" she grinned, her voice filled with more enthusiasm than probably necessary.

I raised my eyebrows; this was a first for me. I had never received a job so quickly.

"Today?" My voice faltered, momentarily losing my confidence as the words came out more like a question than a statement.

This definitely pleased her.

It wasn't until then that I noticed she was in jeans and a cute white fitted shirt that said "River's Edge" in green on the front.

Oh thank God! I mentally rejoiced.

"Uniform?" I asked obviously pointing out my own wardrobe; a favorite pair of jeans and a three quarter length top.

She shrugged her shoulders before reaching underneath the counter and producing a black hip apron that was stocked with pad paper and a pen.

"I will get you a shirt tonight and bring it in the morning. We are in need of a little help…" she told me, "Okay, that's a lie. We are in need of a lot of help. Two of our girls headed off to college and we have had a hard time replacing them."

I nodded my head.

"So you up for it?" she asked, almost like she was afraid I would back out. "We can call today your interview and we will see how you do."

I thought for a moment before agreeing, "sure."

"Awesome!" she said with another smile. "Let's give you the grand tour."

I quickly tied the apron around my hips and followed her to the back.

"Oh, my name is Kim by the way." She said, glancing one time back at me over her shoulder.

I smiled, "I'm Ada."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice!**

**;)**


	4. How Much Longer

**_Well, after posting the first 3 chapters I realized I made a FanFic boo-boo.... I didn't give props to Stephanie Meyer!_**

**_*Smacks forehead*_**

**_My Bad.... _**

**_So I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the Twilight Saga. I am simply inviting them to be in this story I created that happens to take place in SM's world.  
Oh, but ADA is TOTALLY MINE... sorry SM you can't have her!_**

**__**

Anywho, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I truly love to hear from you guys so keep 'em coming!

**_Well, back to Jacob! Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I entered the Smoke House to the familiar sound of a bell ringing above my head. As I walked past the front towards the dining area I nodded to the girl behind the counter. She stood up a little straighter and flashed a smile.

Quil and Embry hung back near the door as I went in to find Charlie.

As predicted Chief Swan was sitting at his usual table near one of the side windows.

"Jacob!" Charlie said once he noticed me walking towards him.

He stood to greet me with a hand shake and a pat on the back, "How you been kid? Have a seat, have a seat."

With a smile I did as Charlie asked, "hey Charlie, lunch time?"

"Oh you know me, same time same place every day." He said popping another French fry into his mouth.

I smiled sitting there for a few more moments not saying anything. I didn't want to ask him, but I had to.

"Heard anything from Bella?" I questioned hesitantly looking at the table, almost ashamed I had to ask.

Charlie's face fell a little, "Yeah, she called yesterday." He answered wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"How she doing?" I pressed, knowing what I was looking for.

Charlie looked at me with a sad smile before answering. "She's as happy as a clam apparently. Lot's of sun and lots of activities she says."

All I could do was nod with a fake smile. I didn't want to know what they were doing and neither did Charlie.

"How have you been?" He inquired.

I could hear the true meaning behind his question but I just smiled and pretended I was fine.

"Great! One more year of classes and I am done with school!" I told him, actually not having to pretend about being excited for something for once.

"Good for you kid!" Charlie replied accepting the change of subject, "You thinking about college?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I have a lot going on at home right now so I just can't decide until it blows over."

Charlie nodded, "well you still got plenty of time to make a decision."

Smiling I looked back over my shoulder to the entrance where Quil and Embry were. Quil gave me a nod to the door to let me know it was time to go.

I sighed knowing they were waiting, "So everything is okay? Bella is happy?"

There was that sad smile again.

"Yeah, I think she is." He told me.

I gave another nod and stood up, "well, better head home before dad freaks."

"See you later Jake," Charlie said with a small wave.

"Later Charlie," I told him over my shoulder as I headed back to the door where I followed Quil and Embry out the restaurant.

We all walked together across the street and behind one of the old antique shops. Just beyond the shop the forest waited. All three of us continued walking until the trees engulfed us and with one look around we morphed into our wolf forms.

"So… he didn't sound worried." Quil thought as we headed towards my house.

"Yeah, if she was able to talk to him, that's good right?" Embry added.

I knew they were trying to be helpful but I didn't answer. I just continued on my way with them following closely behind.

Once we arrived at my place Sam's voice interrupted all of our thoughts.

"Hey guys, stay there we are coming to you. We got an update for everyone." Sam informed us.

Just then my mind flashed to Paul's thoughts and what he had found today. A scent of a vampire that weaved back and forth down the border; a scent that was not Cullen.

Quickly Embry, Quil, and I morphed back into our former selves and went inside to wait for Sam and everyone to arrive.

"Hey boys!" My dad said as we walked in the door. He wheeled across the small living room to greet us.

"Hey Mr. Black."

"Hey Billy."

"Hi, Dad."

We all said together.

"Um, Sam and the pack are coming over. They have an update for us or something." I told him.

Suddenly his face got serious just like it always did when it came to the pack or the tribe. "Of course, grab the extra fold up chairs from the closet and you guys can use the kitchen."

We did as he said and set up the chairs just in time for Sam, Paul, and Jared to walk in. As we all greeted each other and took our places Leah and Seth walked in and joined.

"Thanks Billy for letting us meet here." Sam nodded to dad.

"Not a problem. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He told us, even though Paul had already grabbed a bag of chips from the top of the refrigerator and began to chow down.

Annoyed I just stared.

"What?!" He said with a mouth full of Cheetos.

I just rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to Sam.

"Paul came across a scent this morning; unfamiliar and definitely not Cullen." Sam said looking around the table.

"It just skimmed the border, no pattern really. Paul thinks it just came to the area and it's not as friendly as the Cullen's are." He informed us trying to point out the obvious.

My attention was completely focused now, "Excellent a possible fight!" I thought to myself.

"So Billy, if you don't mind, give the Cullen's a call and let them know the situation if they already don't. Try to find out if they know it or if it is a wanderer." Sam told my dad.

"No problem Sam." He replied with a nod.

Sam looked at the rest of us, I was anxious to get a shift to run the border, just hoping to cross paths with the leech. I could imagine myself taking a chunk out of the blood craving bastard then torching it until all that was left were ashes.

"Paul, Embry, and Quil you guys split the border and run it. Your shift starts in ten." They all nodded in agreement, "Jared, Leah, and myself will take the next shift."

I was immediately annoyed.

"Seth," Seth's perked up excitedly, probably happy with getting assigned a job, "once Billy has called the Cullen's I need you to go to the border and meet with one of them to tell them our game plan. If they don't get to the leech before us we will have to deal with it ourselves; they need to know that." Sam told him, Seth shook his head happily in agreement.

My hands clenched into fists, "Sam?" I tried to say as calmly as possible, knowing full well where this was going.

He interrupted my next words, "I know we just settled everything but I need you to stay near the res and the Forks border."

I knew what he was doing; he was trying to make it sound important. It wasn't. It was bull shit.

Gritting my teeth I replied, "Sure. No Problem."

I couldn't stand to be in the same room as them at the moment so I got up to leave.

"Jake." Sam started.

"What?" I snapped, "I am just doing as I am told."

I quickly moved from the kitchen and out the front door in a matter of second. Whatever they had to say obviously it didn't matter if I was there or not. It's not like I would be included I would just be dealt the insignificant, stay-out-of-the-way sort of job.

_Bullshit._

Right as I stepped off the porch I heard the screen door open and shut behind me. "Jake wait up." Sam called after me.

I turned to face him not hiding how I felt about his "game plan". Even without being in my head he read me easily.

Sam sighed loudly and ran both hands over his face, "I know you don't like it but I just-"

"Don't trust me?" I finished for him.

His eyes narrowed, "I was going to say I wanted to give you a few days break to cool off."

I shook my head not buying that shit at all, "Sam, I have had over a month to cool off. I don't need to be babied anymore, I am fine. I can deal with this. Really, why can't you see that?"

We were silent for a few moments before Sam hung his head, "I'm sorry Jake. I just have to do what is best for the pack right now."

"Unbelievable." I whispered heading off towards the garage. I could feel my hands shaking and adrenaline coursing through my body. It took extra control to calm myself down, even I this moment of non-sense I had to prove to Sam I was stable.

My concentration distracted me from my surroundings and I didn't hear anyone following me until I was inside the garage and Jared stepped into the doorway just behind me.

"Hey … " Jared said leaning against the frame of the door.

I turned to face him, "If Sam sent you to make up I'm not interested."

"Actually," he interrupted, "I don't have a shift until tomorrow and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with to pick up Kim from the restaurant?"

I looked at him for a moment.

"Wow, he is serious." I remarked to myself.

"Look it's better than pouting in the garage." He smirked.

I gave him the best go-to-hell-look I could.

He held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just saying."

I waited just a few more moments before finally agreeing. "Fine, as long as we can get some fries."

Jared smiled before patting me on the back, "there's the Jake I know!"

* * *

After climbing into his mom's Chevy we headed down the road to the Rivers Edge. As we pulled into the small driveway we passed a beautiful baby blue 1965 Mustang. I looked over my shoulder through the back window as it drove down the road out of site towards Forks.

God that's a great car, I thought.

Jared parked in front and we both climbed out of the truck before heading inside.

Kim was in the dining area, her hair tied back in its usual braid, wiping down the tables for closing time. All the customers were gone now so all that was left was Kim and the cook in the back.

"Boo!" Jared barked tickling her ribs.

She gave a small squeal before turning to hit him I the arm, "Jared!"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat near one of the windows avoiding the lovey-dovey crap.

Kim gave Jared a quick hug before noticing me, "Oh hey Jake! Haven't seen you here in a while."

Giving her a small wave I replied, "Hey Kim."

She smiled before walking over to the door and flipping the sign to close, "You boys want some fries?"

"Yeah!" Jared said excitedly.

"Okay, be right back." She said and then disappeared to the kitchen.

I shifted in my chair and let my mind wander. I couldn't help but think of Emily, Claire, and Kim. Hell even Rachel. All set for life. There own personal wolf's there for them. Paul, Jared, Quil, & Sam were so fricking lucky. I thought of Bella, and then I tried to think of someone else; someone who had a pretty smile and beautiful eyes. It didn't work. I still saw Bella, and even she had someone for the rest of her life…. Or existence.

"Must be nice," I thought.

"What?" Jared asked.

I hadn't realized I had said it out loud or that Jared had taken the seat across from me.

"Oh, uh, Kim." I pointed to the back, "Must be nice to have someone around."

Jared smiled like a goof and looked at the table, "Yeah, it is."

We were silent for a moment or two. I could hear the fryer in the back sizzling and popping as the fries cooked. I remembered seeing Jared's thoughts of Kim, their time alone. It was weird always knowing what was going on or what they were doing. Strange and creepy I was even thinking about it.

"You'll find someone Jake." Jared said to me, almost as though he knew what I was thinking.

Maybe he did.

I had been staring out the window and turned to face him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Maybe," I shrugged not feeling too confident.

Right then Kim came out with two baskets full of her famous chili cheese fries. My mouth instantly watered. It was a perfect combination of fries, chili, cheese, jalapenos, tomatoes, and olives all bubbling together.

"I am going to help John clean up in the back and then we can leave." She said sitting the brilliant concoction in front of us.

"Thanks." Jared and I said in unison.

She turned to leave but then quickly spun around like she had forgotten to tell us something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We finally got another waitress today. You just missed her leaving." She told us, "Man, she sure is good and cute too!" She added slyly.

"Well that's good." Jared tried saying with a mouthful of fries, "I mean about her being a good help and all."

"Yeah, well actually may not have to hire another person because this girl is so awesome. She needed very little training." Kim said, "Her name is Ada. She is a little quiet like I was, but she'll warm up I think."

I nodded like I cared while Jared gave her his undivided attention. Amazingly he was able to do so while stuffing his face.

"Anywho, just thought you might like to know," She smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

I hope I didn't just become the star of a match making TV series, I thought as I assessed the way Kim skipped along to help clean up.

…Crap.

* * *

**_Hope you are still enjoying it...  
Don't forget to leave me a Review!  
They always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!_**

**_Chapter 5 Coming Up Soon! _**


	5. That Feeling

**_Once again I just wanted to say Thank You to all who have Read, Reviewed, Faved, etc. You guys are truly awesome! Seriously... High Five! (yeah... I am soooo bringing back the High Five!)_**

**_  
_****_Also, I do not own the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer. I have simply invited characters to be apart of this story!  
However, SM can't have Ada.... she is soooo mine........ wow that sounded creepy._**

**__****_Anywho, thanks for reading thus far!  
Those of you who have asked when they will meet.... well.... patience IS actually a virtue.... :)_**

**__****_Thanks and enjoy! (This is the Chapter I am excited about)_**

* * *

**Ada's POV**

Working at the River's Edge was a little different from previous diners and restaurants I had worked at. You had your regulars, who were all friendly and always ordered the same thing every time they came in. These were the customers I loved simply because I didn't feel as nervous or uncomfortable around them. Then you had your tourist who had never been to the area and trusted your judgment on what to order. I, of course, always recommended Kim's fries. However, there was the occasionally nitpicky mom who wanted everything to be healthy and perfect, which was just annoying. Even though it did get on my nerves, they were somewhat easy to deal with and I could go back to serving the other tourist who were more than happy to try the famous chili cheese fries. They were amazing, I had to admit.

The River's Edge was a small business but had a consistent flow of people coming in and out; ensuring that John, the cook, would always be in the back sending out orders. He didn't talk much though, even in the slower shifts while Kim and I rolled up forks in napkins he chilled in the back keeping to himself.

Then there was Sarah, a fellow waitress who was very much a walking tabloid. She loved to talk and always had the latest gossip on everything from local rumors, celebrity couples, and even local couples.

"Apparently, they finally set a date." I remember Sarah telling me the one day we worked together, Tuesday. I had only been here a few days and she already felt the need to fill me in on everything that I had missed.

"Don't know why they aren't already married, been together for a while now." She commented.

She was talking about one of Kim's friends, Emily, whose boyfriend- no, fiancé- had proposed over the weekend.

"May, I think is what I heard. Great month for a wedding if you ask me." She chattered on as I flipped through the tickets of the day.

I nodded and tried to listen as she droned on, but it was becoming difficult.

Kim was very unlike Sarah. She talked and was friendly; however, she was hardly impressed with gossip. We always greeted each other with a little "hello" and "how was your night" and ended the day, after the last customer had left at closing time, with dinner: Chilli Cheese French Fries.

Luckily today was Sunday and we closed early.

I couldn't help but anticipate the moment that hot plate would arrive. The crispy fries buried underneath a steaming hot mountain of melted cheese, spicy chili, chopped jalapenos, diced tomatoes, and black olives were a sight to behold. Not to mention, it tasted good as hell.

Too bad I only had a week left, but, no need to think about that now.

I watched from behind the counter as the last customer left at 12:31. As soon as the door closed, Kim smiled at me, walked to the door, locked it, and flipped the open sign to closed.

As she did so I went and grabbed two napkins, two forks, and two cups of ice. I set them on the usual table right next to the window near the door. As I waited for Kim to bring the fries around, I curled my legs up in the chair with me and looked to the water. Soon, Kim joined me and set the basket of fries on the table.

It was very weird to me, the way we both sat there eating those delicious fries. Every now and again she would ask me a question, nothing too personal, but just something. It was almost like having a friend; almost like I was normal again.

I squashed that thought quickly remembering clearly that I wasn't.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Kim asked taking another bite of fries.

"Oh, um, I am into photography," I told her before sticking my fork into another pile of fries.

"How fun! You have to let me see your work sometime," She suggested.

This caught me by surprise. "Uh, sure."

Kim brightened instantly. "Great! Are you free today?"

Oh crap, I thought.

"Actually, I had plans," I told her quickly.

"Really? What?" She inquired casually. She seemed to believe me but was just honestly interested in my life.

Shit, I mentally groaned.

"Personal stuff," I hinted hoping that would satisfy her.

Her face fell.

It was then I realized how badly I wanted a friendship. It was so easy, before, being distant from everyone. Not getting involved enough for anyone to care or notice. Keeping to myself had not been an issue, but Kim reminded me of what I once had and what I once was. She was someone I could truly be friends with and really wanted to be.

Knowing full well that was impossible, I apologized and let it drop.

"How about next weekend?" She pressed.

She was relentless.

I smiled, "Of course." It was a lie and I knew full well I would be long gone by next Sunday.

After we were done, we finished closing and locked up. It was still bright outside, well, as bright as it could get on a cloudy day, and nearly two o'clock.

As Kim waited for her boyfriend to come pick her up, I couldn't help myself.

"Are there any good beaches around here?" I asked shyly.

This caught her by surprise. "Uh yeah, if you go down the road that runs in front of the Lonesome Convenience store, you should see a sign that says First Beach. Just follow that to the shore. It's quiet on Sundays, hardly anyone around."

Perfect, I thought.

"Pictures?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I will show them to you next week."

This made her smile even more while at the same time it made me feel like a schmuck.

I waved goodbye while climbing into the car then headed off towards the Lonesome Convenience store. Following the directions she had relayed to me, it was fairly easy finding the beach.

And just like she said, no one was around.

Even before opening the door of my car and getting out, I could smell the powerful aroma of the ocean. It was a brilliant combination of salt water and wood. I quickly walked to the back of the car, popped the hood, and rummaged around until I found my small digital camera. I wasn't looking for anything in particular; I just had an itch to capture something.

Leaning against the side of the car for support, I traded my work shoes for an old pair of flip flops. I stole a quick look around the beach and up the road to make sure no one was around before slipping off my long sleeved work shirt and replacing it with a yellow tank top.

For a normal person, this temperature would be cold, probably too cool. For me? It felt great.

I tossed my keys on top of the driver's side visor and folded it shut creating a secret hiding place.

After closing the car door and trunk, I followed the rocky paths that lead me from the parking lot to where the beach began. The sand was much darker than what I was used to seeing on TV or even from my visit to a beach in California. It was almost black. Before moving any further, I kicked off my flip flops and left them behind on the path as I continued down the beach towards the waves. About half way between the parking lot and the water, I found a spot to sit down. The ground was moist and cool to the touch. A cool breeze rippled through my hair as I dug my toes deep into the ridged sand. With my camera at my side, I leaned back on my elbows and lifted my chin to the sky. I felt my body begin to relax. The dreary sky faded to different shades of gray, almost like it was trying to decide if it would rain or not.

"It's not a sunny Cali beach, but a beach none the less." I said to myself.

I could remember how the ocean smelled the last time I stopped in California; fresh, warm, and salty. My eyes closed as I allowed the peace and sound of waved to wash over me. I sighed a breath of pure relaxation. It was nice to be alone, well sometimes. No one here to worry about, no one to bug me either.

"Just me, myself, and I," I whispered out loud.

"Hello." A melodious voice sang.

Before I could open my eyes, I could smell him. How he snuck up on me, I have no idea, but he had the upper hand. Or did I?

The ungodly perfume scorched my nostrils sending my blood pumping like fire through my veins.

I had the think fast; I had to remain calm.

I slowly opened my eyes, flashing a small smile.

"Hello," I replied smoothly, "I thought I was the only one out here."

"Well, you were until I arrived." The alluring trickster sweetly recited with a dazzling smile.

It would have been easy to take him for a nice guy, but I knew better. I was momentarily mesmerized by his wavy blonde hair that hung just below his jaw, his perfectly pale complexion, his stylish vintage jeans, and his old t shirt that clung to his perfect body. A normal person would easily be swayed by him.

I quickly reminded myself that he had the advantage. However, I don't think he would attack in the middle of a beach, even if it was just us.

"I apologize if I startled you. I was just passing through," He chuckled at his own secret joke.

"That's okay, I just stopped to rest. I am on my way up north," I lied nonchalantly letting him think I was playing his game.

Take the bait, I thought.

"Oh, aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?" He chided.

I smiled, "I'm seventeen. I am old enough," I whispered flirtatiously.

"Apparently," His voice was warm and welcoming.

"So, what about you, where are you headed?" I asked sitting up a little straighter.

"I don't know. I think I may have few friends in the area that I may visit," He answered.

Trying to not look surprised, I replied. "How exciting."

I began to stand up. "Speaking of exciting I am getting bored just sitting here. I saw a little hiking trail on the forest edge. Think it might lead to the cliffs," I said nodding towards the tall precipice visible just beyond the water's edge. "Care to join?"

His smile turned wicked. "I think that would be lovely."

"Excellent," I agreed turning my back to him and heading towards the dark trees.

* * *

**_Sorry this one is so short (I just noticed that)..._**

**_I don't really go by length... just what I need to tell in each chapter :)_**

**_Hope you guys are still enjoying it..._**

**_Next one is my fav (well... one of them anyway)  
_**

**_Reviews would be nice!_**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Surprises

**_Hello everyone,_**

**_First just want to say sorry for making you wait for so long. Not only that but this is going to be a short chapter._**

**_I had a friend do a quick 1 a.m. look over before posting this because I was so desperate to post this chapter. So thank you Allyson, you rock!_**

**_Second, future chapters are in the process of being beta'd. So expect them sooner than this update took :) They will also be lengthier. _**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter....maybe?_**

**_Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, faving, and subbing! You ROCK MY WORLD!_**

**_Alright... I am done._**

**_I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters from the Twilight Saga. I am simply inviting them to be in this story I created that happens to take place in SM's world.  
Oh, but ADA is TOTALLY MINE... sorry SM you can't have her!_**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

**  
**"Shit." I heard Embry curse.

The pack watched through Sam's eyes as the human girl walked into the forest with the blood sucker following closely behind.

Hidden across the beach far into the trees Sam was crouched, waiting. Paul and Jared already had taken off towards his location to meet up.

"Does she have a death wish?" Paul thought.

"She doesn't realize Paul," Sam explained.

"Well that do we do?" I asked, anxiously awaiting Sam's instructions.

I could see his mind flashing through a hundred possibilities before landing on his finally decision. Seeing it play out in his head made me realize how badly I wanted to tear the monster to pieces.

"This vampire took the wrong turn." I thought with a snicker.

"Quil and Embry, come meet up with Paul, Jared, and myself. Seth go to Bill –"

"Aw, why can't I come?" Seth whined.

"Just go to Billy's and tell him what's up." Sam demanded; he was unusually short tempered today.

Even before he thought his next words I saw it coming.

"Leah and Jake stay around the outer area in case he gets passed us. We need to block off all possibilities of escape." He told us.

"You're sticking me with her?" I scoffed.

"Hey! Screw you Jake." Leah growled as she took off towards the border.

"Sam this is getting ridiculous." I told him.

Sam didn't even acknowledge me. The guys had joined him and they were already organizing the plan of attack.

Annoyed I began to pace back and forth. I was about five miles away from the beach, near the river. I tried to focus on the water rushing over the rocks rather than how ridiculous it was to keep me here. I was an essential member of this pack, so why the hell am I stuck out here? I could do some serious damage to that leech.

"Alright, Quil and Jared cut to the north. Paul you head off to the west, Embry and I will cover the water and the beach." Sam instructed, "Let's move out, quickly and quietly."

They spread out, circling wide around the area of the vampire and his next victim. Everyone was in tactical mode; moving swiftly through the trees and minding their every step. Careful to not let the leech have a heads up we were coming for him.

Paul was naturally the first to arrive in his position and spot the girl. He crouched low on a high boulder hidden behind the shrubs. His eyes remained on the vampire as he moved forward slowly with delicate steps.

"The girl is still alive." He informed us.

"No screams yet," I thought.

His eyes swept over the girl's body in one fluid motion before locking on the vampire. Her soft brown hair was pulled away from her neck into a messy bun showing off her toned shoulders. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and jeans.

"Where are her shoes?" I thought noting her bare feet.

It didn't click until that moment of how cold she must be. It was defiantly a cold day today but she seemed just fine. More than fine actually, she was really beautiful.

"Dude! Not the time!" Embry spat interrupting my thoughts.

"Right, sorry." I shook my head and focused my attention back on the pack.

"Let's save her, then you can hit on her." Embry added.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

Sam and Embry had finally made it to the edge of the trees where the beach meets the forest. Crouching low they disappeared into darkness moving cautiously through the overgrown floor until the leech and the girl were in view. Quil and Jared were in position as well, unmoving behind the shrubs.

The girl had stopped.

She casually turned to face the vampire, "Break?"

"I am fine thank you, but please, rest." He said smoothly. It sent chills up the spines of seven wolves.

With a flirtatious smile she leaned against a tree, "I guess I am just out of shape."

"Hardly," I thought at the same moment the vampire spoke it. Her toned arms flexed behind her showing the soft curve of muscles under her velvet skin.

She giggled, but something about the way she did it seemed off; it seemed fake.

"I know why you brought me out here." She said seductively taking a small cautious step forward.

"Oh God," I thought.

The leech let out a chuckle, "actually, if I remember correctly, it was your suggestion we go to the cliffs."

She smiled like she had already realized this.

"So it was my idea." The girl admitted as she stood up straight locking eyes with the monster, "I guess it seems pretty obvious why I brought _you_ out here."

He flashed his white teeth with an evil smile, "No, I don't think it is. Maybe you should tell me?"

"Alright," she smirked, as she began to circle him like _he_ was _her_ prey. "You're obviously gorgeous. You're alone and on the road which makes you the adventurous type, which all girls love just to let you know. I don't know much about you which puts you into the mysterious category as well."

"Oh really?" He teased, "Is that a good thing?"

"I can't believe it. He is playing along." I thought with disgust.

"Let's just hope we can break this up before it goes any further. This is making me sick." Jared told us.

"Oh I think it is a very good thing," She continued to circle until she was a several feet behind him where she stopped. "Very sexy."

We all mentally groaned.

"Don't lose focus." Sam said eyeing the girl confusion flickering through his mind.

"Oh?" The leech said turning his head slightly but never turning to face her.

"Yes, very much so," she replied taking another step closer to his back; her movements were silent and smooth.

"What are you doing?" The vampire teased over his shoulder with a grin.

Another step drew her closer to him leaving only a few feet of space between the two.

"It's a surprise," she told him as she settled into a low crouch looking as though she were a cat ready to pounce on her mouse.

The leeches face lit up with delight, "Oh, I do love surprises."

The girl chuckled before whispering, "You'll love this one."

It took us a millisecond to process what she was doing. However, it was far too late for the leech. She was already leaping into the air, her body splitting open with white fur and her clothes falling to the ground in pieces. The distance between them closed as the white wolf collided with the marble monster. Snarls echoed through the trees.

She had taken him by surprise, indeed.

They rolled to a stop before her jaw clamped tight on the jugular of the vampire. He let out a muffled hiss as he tried to break from her grasp, but she only returned the gesture with a growl.

"What the fu-"

"What the hell is that?" Quil shouted over Paul.

"That… is a wolf." I stated still in a state of shock.

* * *

**_Reviews would be lovely._**

**_If you don't review some where in the world a puppy will die......._**

**_.... you think I am joking don't you._**

**_Go ahead._**

**_Don't review._**

**_..._**

**_I am actually joking, but I would like to hear your thoughts :)_**


	7. Others

**_You guys are getting so spoiled._**

**_Thank you everyone, SO MUCH, for faving and adding me to your alerts! Thanks for all the reviews also!_**

**_I LOVE to hear your thoughts and what you think is going to happen! So please keep them coming! I have several tricks up my sleeves! Just call me frickin' Houdini! _**

**_Anywho, please review!_**

**_As Always, I do not own the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer. I have simply invited characters to be apart of this story!  
However, SM can't have Ada.... she belongs to me..... wow. possessive much?!_**

* * *

**Ada's POV**

**  
** Adrenaline was now my friend pumping strength through my body, granting me what I needed to kill this bastard. This creature I had once thought only existed in books and movie screens; was a hideous and evil being in the reality of this world. After seeing the aftermath of what these abominations do, the effects of their existence that stretched so far. It only turned my stomach.

A venomous hiss rang in my ears bringing me back to the present.

The vampire struggled against the weight that was now upon him, as my fangs tore deeper into his jugular grasping as much of his throat that I could. A disgusting sound of tearing flesh echoed in my ears as I jerked away violently, a third of his neck hanging from my mouth. I tossed the ice cold skin to the greenery. Turning back to the monster I bared my sharp daggers revealing more of what was to come. He released a broken and obscure hiss as he clasped the missing area of his neck. Hamburger meat was the first thing that came to my mind. With no blood in sight, the insides revealed mutilated dead tissue in deep shades of purple and blue.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder forcing me into a moment of weakness where a painful howl escaped from my mouth. As I turned on the son of a bitch I felt myself being launched into the air before colliding with a nearby tree. My ribs snapped upon contact and I tumbled to the forest floor.

"You Bitch!" The vampire shouted rising from the ground slowly.

Quickly I pushed myself up into a crouch, pain scorching my mind and burning throughout my body.

I would heal quickly.

My body shifted as I began to circle the thing, letting him absorb the notion that this was far from over. All my senses were zeroed in on him and what I now was obligated to do.

He readied himself with a smirk, "you think you can kill me?"

My mouth contorting into a smart ass grin, I growled my answer.

The vampire chuckled darkly, "How cute."

_Enough talk_, I thought crouching low preparing to attack, when a number of growls ripped through the woods.

I froze, as did the vampire. Our eyes quickly shifted to the trees to locate a source before returning on each other.

Keeping my sights on the monster, I allowed my other senses to stretch.

They were everywhere. In the midst of my surprise they must have surrounded us. A few moments passed as I listened intently to them closing in. There was one coming in fast not too far behind me. At the last possible moment I turned my growl upon the dark black wolf that pushed through the shrubs. His eyes shifted from the vampires to mine. I slowly moved and rotated my body to where both the vampire and the wolf were in my line of sight.

The vampire hissed, crouching low, ready for anything. His blood red eyes were now frantic as they shifted between me and this mysterious wolf. A low rumbling vibrated from my chest throwing a caution to the wind.

Before I had a second to react the thick trees just to the left of the vampire exploded and another wolf caught the monster off guard, taking him to the ground with a snarl. Three more wolves emerged, along with the one closest to me, joined in tearing the vampire to shreds. Body parts fell twitching to the soft earth, mauled and nearly unrecognizable. I could hear the vampire struggle to break free but it was no use.

My mind picked up in that moment. I stood not far from the pack.

What happens when they finish with him? My mind inquired.

It was then that I decided not to stay and find out. My feet were moving before my brain had commanded them to. I took off in a dead sprint. Whipping past trees and leaping over boulders I found myself once again on the cool sandy beach; my car just in sight. I pressed my paws harder to the ground as I skidded to the cars side coming to a stop by the driver's door.

_I have to get away._

I urged myself to calm, allowing my bones to shift, my muscles to slide and stretch back into their natural places. Suddenly I was very aware of my nudity as I quickly opened my door and reached for the emergency pair of shorts and tank top I had stashed under my driver's seat. It had been so long since I needed them. Standing between the door and the frame of the car I slipped the shorts on and quickly pulled my top over my head. I bent down to retrieve my keys and get in to my mustang when a tall dark haired boy appeared at the front of my car. My body froze. We just stared at each other for what felt like eternity, waiting on what the other would do.

His brown eyes bore into mine, searching for something. His face read bewilderment.

I forced my body not to show how terrified I was. His eyes were the same as the black wolfs that I had crossed in the woods just moments ago. My heart began to pound even harder knowing he was one of them. My eyes and ears caught movement on the opposite side of the car. Another guy with dark hair scowled at me from over my hood, he did not look happy.

Oh, Shit. I cursed in my mind.

The guy at the front of my car slowly held his hands up in surrender, "We're not here to hurt you."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I sneered watching their every movement.

"I'm Sam," He said hesitantly before nodding to his friend across from me, "That's Paul."

Sam was almost as big as Paul but not as scary looking. Paul looked menacing as he continued to stare unblinking at me.

I felt trapped.

Sam took a step closer and I stepped farther away from both of them.

Sam froze, he was obviously thinking of what he should do. Paul was waiting on Sam but seemed to be losing patience quick.

I began to take a fast analysis of my situation, in my head. The forest was all around us, minus the ocean which was no good to me. If I could take off I bet I could make it to the trees where I could at least have a shot at getting away.

My thoughts strayed to my car; I would have to leave it. My heart began to sink.

"Who are you?" Sam asked taking another step in my direction, his hands still slightly raised.

I moved right along with him remaining silent and alert. Although I was worried about Sam my eyes shifted to Paul who looked a little too anxious.

"Look, we're the good guys," Sam continued.

I eye him suspiciously willing him to go away, "Just leave me alone." I had tried to make the words harsh as if to warn him but the crack in my voice shattered all meaning.

"Just as soon as you tell us who you are," Paul finally spoke, his voice deep and jagged.

Right then I knew I had to run.

In one quick movement I turned and sprinted for the trees. I could hear Sam call after me as they both began their pursuit to follow. On pure instinct I leaped into the air once again transforming into my wolf self just as the darkness of the forest consumed me. My paws pounded against the ground as I weaved between the tall evergreens. Branches and shrubs stinging my face as I pushed myself harder.

As I continued my sprint deeper into the forest I stole a quick glance to the single black wolf that was following me. My eyes whipped back around to find my advantage up head. I began to plan as I drew closer to the tall boulder like wall that was dead ahead. My legs burned as I willed myself to go even faster. When I was only a few feet away I pressed against the soft earth, projecting my body onto the large rock where all four of my paws landed gracefully. Using the momentum and surprise I had gained I launched myself from the wall and collided with Sam who had been closing in on me.

We rolled a few feet until I was on top of him baring my teeth.

"I told you to leave me alone," My mind jeered.

Sam bared his fangs as well releasing a growl that vibrated in my ears. His back legs had made their way underneath me and sent me flying off of him. I skidded to a halt, prepared to attack again.

Sam jumped to his feet his teeth no longer bared and his eyes pleading.

My thoughts faltered for a moment when I considered actually talking with him. It was obvious he and Paul were like me, in the sense of being a monster. Maybe…

"No," I cut into my thoughts. "They can't be trusted."

I lowered myself once again into a crouch preparing to attack. Sam's eyes continued to plead as he shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't trust you," My mind apologized as I began to leap forward.

Time slowed.

Out of the corner of my eye a flash of dark silver caught my attention and I knew I was now the one about to be surprised. It felt as though I had been hit by a train as Paul pummeled into my side sending me crashing violently to the rocky ground.

The last thing I remembered was an agonizing jolt of pain that electrocuted my body as my head made contact with a jagged piece of rock. My mind began to fog as the sound of several padded paws drew in around me.

Then… darkness.

* * *

_**Who knew Ada was frickin' McBadass!**_

I know she is still mysterious to you all, but no worries you will get to know her better and better from here on out!

_**Paths will soon be crossed, and wars will unexpectantly be waged.**_

_**Review please!  
Please tell me - how are you liking Jacob so far? what about Ada? Was it a really big surprise to find out Ada was in fact a wolf?**_

_**More to come!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-B-**_


	8. Discoveries

**Authors Note at the Bottom  
Important, Please Read **

**_As Always, I do not own the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer. I have simply invited characters to be apart of this story!  
However, SM can't have Ada.... she belongs to me..... wow. possessive much?!_**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"What the hell Paul!?" I shouted, watching the girl lying motionless on the forest floor.

"What!? She was about to attack!" He yelled back into my head as he stood near her silver body.

I rolled my eyes.

Sam, ignoring both of us, walked cautiously over to where she lay. He trotted around her always at the ready. When he realized that she was not going to move he nuzzled her face.

Stepping back he confirmed "still breathing; she is just knocked unconscious."

"Geez Paul, how hard did you hit her?" Embry chimed in; he was on the beach now heading in our direction.

"Is everything taken care of?" Sam questioned Embry.

"Oh yeah, that blood sucker is ash." He chuckled as images of Jared and Quil burning the twitching body parts flashed through our minds. I turned my head in their direction and could see the black smoke rise from the trees in the distance.

"Good. Now Embry tell Quil and Jared to head back to Emily's place once they are done. Leah go pick up Seth and inform Billy that we have this girl at Em's. Jacob we will meet you back at the house." Sam instructed.

"Well, what about me?" Paul burrowed his eyes in question.

"You, well, you get to carry her to Emily's." Sam told him.

I chuckled a little as Paul groaned with annoyance.

He quickly transformed into his human self breaking the mental connection that was between us. Sam stood by ready to escort him back to the house.

"This is such bull shit," He muttered.

I smirked.

After pulling on his shorts he leaned down to pick the mystery girl up. Suddenly her body began to move and change causing Paul to jump back.

"What the hell?" Paul shouted out loud, nearly stumbling backwards over some tree roots.

Sam crotched down, eyes focused as the girl shifted back into her human self. The silver hair began to fade and disappear as her smooth skin took its place. Light brown hair stretched to her shoulders and sprayed across the ground. She laid on her side still unmoving with her back to both Sam and Paul. They made no movement, waiting to see if she was coming to. However she remained still except for her soft movements of breathing.

We all stared in amazement for a moment. None of us had witnessed someone transform while unconscious. Of course, none of us had ever been knocked out so this had never really been an issue.

"Uh… now what?" Paul asked. He had realized before us that she was completely exposed.

Suddenly it was very awkward.

Paul turned to Sam for some type of instructions. He was obviously not comfortable with picking up a naked chick. Hell, I don't think any of us were, under the circumstances. I couldn't help but steal a quick glance in her direction.

"Sam, your shorts," I said as the idea came to my head. They were big enough that if cut open they would cover at least her womanly areas.

"Good idea Jake." Sam said as he quickly reached for his back leg grabbing his shorts with his teeth. "We will meet you at Emily's."

I nodded in agreement and headed in that direction as the connection broke with Sam.

* * *

Quil, Embry, and Jared were already at Emily's when I arrived. They informed me that Leah was on her way to Billy's where Seth was.

"Hey Jake, you hungry?" Emily asked as I entered her kitchen to join the guys. Her hair was braided down to the middle of her back and she had obviously been baking for a while considering the amount of flour on her jeans.

"I could eat something." I shrugged as I sat at the small wooden table with the guys.

Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to the batter she was creating, "you boys could always eat."

"You don't think that guy was a friend of the Cullen's do you?" Embry looked at me for the answer assuming I would know.

"I don't think so. He obviously didn't share their diet." I disclosed to them remembering the red eyes that were filled with horror.

They nodded in acknowledgement.

"What happened?" Emily turned to us with a worried expression on her face. She had put down the batter and came to the table.

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"Um."

"Alright, out with it." Emily demanded. She never liked being left out of what was going on with the pack. She wanted to know everyone's shifts, who was running the border and who was not. She attended all of our meetings always arriving with a car load of goodies for us. I think Emily was more involved with the pack than Leah. Normally Sam would be the one to fill her. He didn't like keeping things from her even if she didn't really want to know all of it.

We all looked at each other hoping someone would start talking. Jared, as usual, stepped up and began to tell her everything from when we first caught the scent of the leech on our territory to the showdown between Sam and the wolf girl.

"So wait," Emily interrupted holding up her hand, "let me get this straight. She can phase like you guys?"

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"So she is like Leah?" Emily questioned, "But how? Where did she come from?"

"Don't know. Maybe we are not the only ones of our kind in this world." Jared told her.

We all paused to think about this. It never really crossed our minds that we may not be the only ones with this curse or whatever you choose to call it. Could there really be others out there like us, outside of La Push?

Just then front door swung open and Leah entered the house with Seth trailing behind. Her hair hung loosely in her eyes acting as a veil. Seth quickly shoved passed Leah and ran to the table.

"Are they here yet?" Seth asked excitedly. Leave it to him to be happy about this.

"No, not yet," I told him.

His face fell a little but perked back up as he noticed Emily also in the kitchen.

I watched as he walked over to her and looped his arm around her waist giving her a quick hug. She gladly hugged him back before reaching into one of the kitchen draws and retrieved a spoon with a smirk. She coated the spoon generously with batter and handed it to him. He smiled gratefully and licked it clean in one pass. I noticed Leah watching them both, trying to look like she was oblivious to it all. She remained near the doorway. This was her usual spot when the pack came over. Emily was always friendly to her but Leah rarely talked to anyone while in the house. Leah shifted from one foot to the other as if hoping for any excuse to escape.

"Oh, Jake, Sam wanted you to go grab some clothes from the girls car. He said she may have some there," Leah relayed. "But if you want me to g-"

"No, that's okay. I got it." I replied.

What was I supposed to do? Go through her things? I got up allowing the curiosity of this girl to was over power the thought of helping Leah escape from Em's. I told everyone I would be back shortly as I stood from the table.

Leah glared at me as I gave her an apologetic look and headed out the door.

To save time I headed for the trees and phased. In no time I found myself back at the beach looking for her car in the parking lot, which was no trouble since it was the only vehicle there.

Trotting over to the side of the car I phased back into my normal self and pulled on some shorts.

"Wow." I said out loud circling the mustang lovingly. "What a beauty."

The outside was in excellent condition minus a couple nicks here and there but that is to be expected with a 40 year old car. I reached for the door handle hoping it would be unlocked; I definitely wasn't going to smash a window. I would chop off my right leg before doing that. Fortunately, luck was on my side as the door swung open with ease, so all body parts would gladly remain attached to all the rest.

The inside looked lived in; which was probably more than true in her case. I climbed in the front seat leaning over to see what was in the back. I was instantly hit with the scent of leather and coconut. Ignoring the way the smell made my mouth water I turned my attention to the seat. A few cameras were scattered about along with several library books on photography and lighting. Two black albums were stashed under a black camera bag that was full of film, batteries, and loose prints.

Feeling nosy I picked up a couple of the prints and gazed into the faces of people captured in candid moments. Two old men playing checkers in black and white, a few kids leaning away from the spinning merry-go-round gapped tooth smiles playing on their faces, and finally a wolf hidden amongst the thickness of the forest and trees. I stared at the final one for a moment before discarding it.

I rummaged around the clutter that was her back seat before coming across a black trash bag tucked behind the driver's seat. In it was an old pair of black sweats and a yellow tank top.

"Jackpot." I said pulling on the trash bag a little too hard and bumping the back of my head on the visor.

"Damn it," I muttered as something fell to the floor.

I froze. It was a set of keys…a set of car keys.

Eyeing the silver metal I began to contemplate.

"Hmmmm… well she will need a car when she wakes up." I told myself.

I quickly shook the thought from my head.

"We are just here for the clothes," I argued, getting out of the car, "and she would probably kill me."

I stopped short.

A grin began to spread across my face, "She can't kill me if she is unconscious though."

I thought for a moment.

"Works for me," I declared with a shrug.

I quickly grabbed the keys from the car floor and hoped into the driver's seat closing the door with me.

I slowly slid the key into the ignition and turned it. A shiver ran up my spine as the mustang's engine roared to life. I almost laughed with delight.

"Quil and Embry are going to freak!" I remarked, backing out of the lot and taking off down the road to Emily's.

* * *

As I cruised up in front of the house, Embry and Quil came running, just as predicted.

"Dude! Where the hell did you get that?" Quil demanded to know as I climbed out of the car.

"It's the chick's car." I stated with a smug smile leaning casually against the side of the mustang with my arms crossed over my chest.

_Yeah, I'm badass. I know._

They both looked at me apprehensively.

"What? I was told to bring her clothes and I did one better. I brought her car back." I explained, "it's not like I hotwired it or anything, she left the keys in the visor."

They continue to stare.

"Oh come on, like you guys wouldn't have done the same." I turned back to the car and snatched the trash bag of clothes from the back. "Plus, the keys were right there."

I took off towards the house with Quil and Embry in tow. We were met at the door by Emily who smiled gently.

"Oh good, your back…" she stopped me with her hand as I was about to pass through the door frame, "with a car?"

She gave me the same look Quil and Embry had given me earlier, "whose car is it exactly?"

I gave her a sheepish grin, "Got any more to eat Em?" I pushed by her quickly dropping the trash bag in her empty arms.

She let out an exasperated sigh before motioning for Quil and Embry to come in. "I don't know what we are going to do with you."

I made my way to the kitchen and into the fridge for something to drink. "So did Sam and Paul finally make it back?" I asked Emily who had entered the kitchen behind me dropping the bag off on one of the counters.

"Yeah, the girl is in the guest room," She told me, taking a seat at the table, "The cut on the back of her head is already healing up quickly so I don't know when she is going to wake up. We are supposed to call Sam as soon as- Jake don't drink out of the jug."

I froze right as I was about to take a swig from the gallon of milk in my hand, "I was going to finish it off."

"Jake, just get a glass, there is almost a whole gallon there and I can't keep running to the store buying three gallons at a time. It is ridiculous." She chided me.

I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and began to pour making an emphasis on how well I was doing.

She rolled her eyes, "anyways we are supposed to call Sam whenever she wakes up."

"Where is Sam?" I took a moment to look around, "actually where did everyone go?"

"Paul and him went to run the border one more time before coming in, Jared went to pick up Kim before his shift, Leah took Seth back home for the night, and Embry and Quil decided to stay here until Sam returns." She nodded to the living room where both guys had made themselves at home in front of the TV.

I finished off the milk in one gulp and turned to place it in the sink. When I turned back around I found Emily staring softly at me.

_Uh, oh._ I thought, knowing what was about to come. I leaned back on the counter waiting.

"How are _you_ doing, Jake?" She asked softly, almost in a whisper. Concern filled her eyes, I knew that she had been worried about me from the conversations she had with Sam. I couldn't get upset at her for asking, she always had good intentions.

I shrugged lightly, not knowing what to say. "I don't know…"

She waited patiently for me to find my answer.

"I keep thinking about the 'what ifs'" I paused to collect my thoughts, "… what if vampires never existed? What if the leech had not come back? What if." I stopped short, not really wanting to continue. "It is hard because I have a pretty good idea of how things would have turned out if those… things… would have never showed up."

Emily looked down at her folded hands and sighed, "I know it seems like everything is blurry right now, but I truly believe that there is someone out there for you who could make you far happier than Bella ever could." Her eyes found mine once again, full of sincerity, "You're a good guy Jake; there is someone for you just waiting to be found."

She gave me a warm smile.

I was about to say something when the phone began to ring. Emily motioned for me to wait just a moment and went to the phone that hung on the wall.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully into the receiver. "Oh hey Billy… yeah he is here… sure just a second."

She held the phone out for me to take, "Your dad."

I walked over and whispered thanks before putting the phone to my ear, "What's up dad?"

Emily patted my back, moving to the living room to join the guys.

"Jake?" His voice sounded troubled.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I was a little worried.

He was silent for a moment, "I wanted you to hear from me before anyone else told you."

"Told me what?" I hedged.

"I just got a call from Charlie," he said cautiously.

My whole body froze.

"Oh?" I crocked stealing a quick glance towards the living room. Emily was looking at me with a questioning look. I shook my head to let her know everything was fine and turned my back to her.

My dad continued after I didn't respond, "He called to tell me Bella stopped by. They're back."

My heart suddenly picked up speed, pounding against my chest as if pleading to get out.

"Uh… was she okay?" I tried to sound calm and collected but my mind was swimming. "Was she changed?" My voice dropped to a whisper.

Suddenly everything fell silent but I did not turn to see if the others were listening in. I could only focus on my father's voice at the other end of the line.

"Charlie said she didn't seem any different when I asked about her." He told me.

I felt my lungs release a breath of air I had been holding. I rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes my mind drifted to Bella.

_She was still, Bella._

"Okay… Thanks dad." I told him before hanging up.

I knew that the others were waiting for me to speak but I did not move from my spot on the wall. My stomach was in knots and my whole body ached. This was my best friend whom I wanted to save from a terrible mistake, but I knew I couldn't.

I turned slowly to find three sets of eyes on me, all eager for the information I had just received.

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Bella was back, but for how long?

_I hate this._

"What's up Jake?" Embry asked nervously.

I looked back into their eyes before finally whispering, "Bella's back."

The room was quiet once more.

Feeling extremely uneasy I headed for the door.

"Jake." Emily stood quickly as if to stop me.

"I am going to go for a walk," I told her not wanting to see the pity on her face. "I will be at the beach."

With that I exited the house, letting everything fall away as the sky opened and the rain began to fall.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_I am going to take this moment to get down ON MY KNEES and beg for your forgivness._**

**_First, I am a FanFic reader... so when writers put off updating for days, weeks, or even months... I myself get frustrated... So I can only imagine just how pissed you are at me._**

**_I wouldn't blame you either._**

**_You, the reader, have taken your time to favorite or even sub to this story... and I have, quite literally, smacked you in the face by not updating on a regular basis._**

**_I am sorry for that._**

**_Now that my life is a little less complicated, and I have organized myself, I am hoping that I will be able to post every other Sunday._**

**_I am saying this because posting EVERY Sunday, is just NOT realistic for me. Especially since I am back in college classes and am working on other projects._**

**_I have to give everything the same amount of time and I also want to be truthful to you, the reader._**

**_Let me be up front with you on a few things:_**

**_1. the whole "waiting three months before updating"... that is shit. I know it. You know it. It won't be happening again._**

**_2. I was scared to write what I wanted because of certain people who read my story... I let intimidation and the worry of what others may think stop me from actually writing. That was a BIG "No-No"... So... take note - I am 21 years old... I am in college. I rated this story M for a reason. I am a realistic writer when it comes to how people act and do things. In the future there may or may not be Lemons. I have not decided yet. I don't do trashy Lemons, either... let me tell you that right now. I dip those delicate lemons in sugar and make you cry your eyes out. *giggle* You have been warned._**

**_3. I have started a second story I plan on posting along side of "The Hereafter"... I know the outline of the ENTIRE story already. It will be a Edward/Bella FanFic with Romance, Drama, Angst, Fluff, and some lemony goodness. I may be Team Jacob but I am a sucker for the E/B stories. It may not be an original idea, but it is new to me and I think you may like it. No name yet. However, you will be hearing "wedding bells" through-out the story. I am going to have fun with it. I am also going to actually WRITE the first five chapters before posting chapter one. This will help me judge if I can handle two stories at once (which I am sure I can) AND also let me plan out how I want to post them. *More than likely I will alternate weeks... The Hereafter post one week, This new story the next and so on and so forth. --- I am REALLY REALLY excited about this story. So... get ready._**

**_Alright, I think I have babbled more than the limit I am allowed. I hope I have cleared up EVERYTHING that I have needed to clear up._**

**_Please remember to Review!_**

**_I don't know if I am doing a good job or going in the right direction without your input. So you may not think so, but "I" believe YOU are important to the story._**

**_So Review._**

**_Now._**

**_Thank. You._**

**xoxo  
-B-**


	9. Escape

**Ada's POV**

_My heart began to drum faster against my chest as I stared into my mother's pleading eyes. She began to sob and beg for me to listen to her explanation; for me to understand why. I could no longer trust what she said. So many lies and too many years had gone by, I was far from understanding. My eyes focused on the photograph sitting on the mantel just behind her head. Our faces framed and fill with laughter as my mom held the camera out to capture her kissing my cheek. I stood there for a moment letting the meaningless words from my mother's mouth sink in. I could hear them but I did not comprehend what they meant. All I could do was concentrate on that image of us. The memory of why we were so happy then did not come to me. It was just a photo my mom had loved and framed, placing it lovingly on the mantel next to our family portrait. _

_Vibrations blurred my vision, my mind became fuzzy. Something was changing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and gain control of my surroundings but the vibrations had escalated into quakes. My feet no longer felt as though they were solid on the earth. The tremors continued as my mother's voice swayed in and out. I could feel the heat rising from my legs to my back and up to the nape of my neck. Something was wrong, something was happening to me. Losing my balance I fumbled backwards grasping onto the nearest stable object to hold me steady. My mother fell silent for a moment._

_ "Ada?" She said frantically "Are you alright?"_

_ That simple question was the light to the fuel that coursed through my veins. I cried out as the most unthinkable pain cracked both my legs sending me gasping onto the floor. My blood felt as though it was boiling and I cried out in agony as another strike severed my spin. I could barely hear my mother's muffled screams over my own. The pain continued as I felt every muscle and bone in my body begin to move. My skull felt as though it was being pulled and pressed upon, my limbs were being twisted this way and that. When I thought nothing could be more painful than this my ribs began to expand. My pants and gasped became frantic as I clawed at the floor begging God to kill me, to end this torture. He must have heard my pleas because I succumbed to the pain and lost myself in its darkness._

_ It could have been minutes. It could have been hours or days._

_ When I awoke I was fully aware of everything around me. My clothes lay in rags beneath my naked body. Warm liquid pooled around my cheek that was pressed against the hard wood floor. Even with my eyes closed I knew that the stench was blood. I forced my eyes to open and my mind to focus. Everything was eerily silent except for the quiet sobs coming from the other side of the couch. My whole body felt sore. I pushed myself to stand, my legs felt solid yet weak. Grasping the soft afghan that stretch across the back of my mother's chair I covered myself. _

_ "Mom?" I choked out._

_ The room slightly began to spin, I steadied myself using the wall behind me. I pulled the afghan closer to my body as I stumbled towards the sobs._

_ "Mom, wh… what happened?" I breathed just as my eyes fell on my mother._

_ I gasped._

_ Her body leaned against the back of the couch. Her head sagged and her face hidden as she sobs into her shoulder. My eyes widened as I noticed three large gashes oozing blood from her arm as well as her chest. Her blouse hung in pieces off her shoulders and waist. A small pool of blood had formed on the floor around her hips. Her shoulders trembled with each gasp of air she took._

_ "Mmmom?" I whispered, my voice raw with fear._

_ She lazily pulled her head up to meet my gaze. _

_ "It's okay honey…" her voice barely audible. "It's… It's not. It's not your fault."_

_ Her words fell to the ground never fully reaching me. My eyes were fixated on the skin that was peeling away from her skull. The wound began on the top of her head and traveled down the side barely missing her ear and ending at the jaw line. I could see her skull white against the blackness of the dried blood. _

_ Bile rose into my mouth as I turned and vomited onto the floor._

_ My mother's voice continued to repeat in my head over and over again…_

_ "It's not your fault, I am okay. It's not your fault. It's not your fault…."_

_Lies._

_

* * *

  
_

I awoke with a gasp jolting straight up. The bed sheets that were tangled around my legs were drenched with sweat. My hair matted against my face and tears streaked my cheeks. My eyes darted around the room as my heart pounded even harder against my chest. I looked down to find myself dressed in women's sweat pants and an old t-shirt that read Quileute High School.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

My eyes quickly found the door and I kicked the sheets away from my body. I quietly tip-toed to the door pressing my ear against the dark wood to listen. Only the sound of the television and hushed voices were on the other side. I knew I couldn't get out that way. I twisted to assess the room hoping for an exit. A single window faced me on the opposite wall. Swiftly moving over to it I pushed back the dark curtains to peer outside. The window led to the backyard that was surrounded by forest. It was raining at a steady pace and I had never been so happy to see the drops fall from the sky.

I saw my escape.

Quickly looking back towards the door I unlatched the window and slowly eased it up. It let out a low pitched squeal halting all movements. I listened for the other room. I could still hear the television going. Releasing the breathe I had been holding I gave one final push upward to give me enough room to climb out. One final glance back I hopped out the window and landed in a crouch. Taking in my surroundings I saw that if I stayed close to the house I could quickly dash into the nearby trees. I began to move slowly trying to mind where I stepped while keeping as low as possible. I passed under another set of windows before reaching the edge of the house. The forests edge only a few feet away. I peered around the corner and saw that there was no one in sight. Feeling that was my only chance I sprinted for the trees. Panic began to set in. I pressed myself to run faster following the sound of the nearby waves hoping it would take me back to the beach. My head ached and my sides burned a little, I knew I was not fully recovered but did not care.

After what seemed like a lifetime I burst through the trees and stumbled across the slippery rocks of the beach. Everything felt familiar again as I made my way across the wet sand. Old trees and large rocks littered the area and I found myself wanting shoes desperately. My walk turned into a slight jog as I checked to see if I was being followed, still no one. I knew I would not feel relief until I was far away from this town.

When the parking lot was in view I saw that my car was no longer there.

"Damn it!" I shouted into the rain realizing they must have taken it. Remembering that I had left the keys in the visor I cursed myself for being so thoughtless. Of course I had no idea that the day would bring me here.

_So much for a nice day at the beach,_ I thought as I pushed my now soaking wet hair out of my face.

I knew I didn't have much time so I began to think of a way to get my car back. All of my belongings, money, cameras, and basically my life were in the car. I couldn't just leave it. I crouched down to the ground putting my head in my hands.

"Think Ada, think!" I said to myself feeling the rain beat against my back.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice say.

I froze.

Slowly I looked up fear keeping me immobile. He was partially hidden by an over turned tree trunk where I assumed he had been sitting because I had not noticed him there until that moment. He seemed to freeze once he realized who I was, his dark eyes locking onto mine. I could not read his face. It was a mixture of concern and something else that I did not recognize. His black hair was cut short and he was only wearing a pair of old cut off jeans. My eyes were drawn to his bare chest; his russet skin seemed to give off steam as the cool rain beat against it. I quickly snapped my eyes back to his which were still fixed on me.

My heart slammed against my chest although the rest of me remained unmoved.

I slowly stood keeping my eyes on him.

He blinked seeming to awake from the trance he was in.

"You're the girl that was at Emily's." It wasn't a question.

I looked back towards the forest where I had just come from as if to give him an answer.

Turning back to him I took a small step backwards. I didn't know if he meant me harm, I had a feeling that he didn't but I could not take any chances.

"I am not going to hurt you. Neither were they." He told me with an anxious voice.

I took another small step backwards.

"Please, don't go," He pleaded.

My brows burrowed in confusion.

Suddenly I heard far off shouting then a loud howl. I whipped around to face the trees where I knew they would soon greet me. I saw how they had worked together and knew I could not out run them all. Feeling the trembling beginning in my muscles I sucked in a deep breath trying to keep myself together. My emotions were on such a high I didn't know what to do, I felt like crying.

_What was going to happen to me?_ I thought as I looked back to the beautiful stranger. He seemed as though he wanted to come to me, almost as like he wanted to comfort me.

My thoughts were interrupted by two wolves and two young men emerging from the tree line. All four of their eyes were set on me.

I breathed in feeling the air fill my lungs.

_What do I do?_ I questioned myself.

The guy I knew as Sam led the three others towards me. I did not recognize the other human's form but the large wolf that trailed slowly behind them I did. It had to be Paul.

Fear coursed through me as I remembered what they must have done to that vampire. I could feel my legs again and thought for a moment of at least trying to run.

"Wait." Sam said as if he had read my thoughts. His eyes moved from me to the stranger behind me. "Jake its okay we just want to speak with her."

I looked back towards this Jake he spoke of. He was so close to me now that if I just reached out I could touch him. For some reason I felt unafraid.

_Jake? Is that his name?_

"We don't want to hurt you, honest, we just have never met anyone else like us outside of this area." Jake tried to explain.

I turned to look at Sam and the others who looked as if they were waiting for an answer.

"How many of you are there?" I asked Sam.

"Right now, we have ten," He said.

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. I knew there were quite a few of them however I didn't imagine ten.

"And you all can… change?" I said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"What do you want from me?" I questioned.

"Just answers to some questions we may have," Sam said.

I thought for a moment looking to Jake then back to him. Maybe I could answer a few but I had questions of my own. Was this a disease? How did this work? I was far from home and to come across others like me, maybe there were more?

"Okay," I told him, "but I have questions that need to be answered as well."

"That is fine," Sam agreed.

"Okay, then," I said.

I looked back to Jake who now had a growing smile on his face, for some reason I found this to be contagious and returned it with a small smirk.

"Let's go back to Emily's," Jake told me as he softly touched the small of my back guiding me towards the rest of the group who was now making their way into the trees again.

_Well, this should be interesting._ I told myself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello again, Thank you for being patient. I know this is moving slowly. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone who is subscribing and reviewing... I really appreciate it!**

**Not sure if you are interested but I am working on another story as well... only 2 chapters right now but thought I would throw it out there. Its called The Question Room. So go check it out and tell me if you are liking it so far ;)**

**Alright, have a good day! Much 3!**


End file.
